Undecided Future
by xRiox
Summary: Patty Lowell returns to Devil May Cry eight years later, on her eighteenth birthday. And she has a request to ask of Dante, but what will he say?
1. Patty

Patty stopped, she inhaled deeply and pushed the door open. What was he like? He had not changed, never locking the door. As she stepped in her heels clacked against the floorboards, and the rounded toe of her patent hells met the side of a pizza box, tossed upon the floor as usual.  
"Eff off… We're closed!" The man sitting at the desk explained, his face was obscured by a magazine and his feet were perched upon the desk next to the telephone.  
"Haven't changed a bit have you?" Patty looked over to the coffee table where playing cards and chips sat. "Still gambling I see…"  
"Uh, do I know you?" The man asked not removing his magazine from his face.  
"You might if you removed the magazine from your goddamn face!" Patty said kicking the pizza boxes aside giving her room to walk up to, and lean across the desk and remove the magazine from his face.  
"Dante." She looked into his icy blue eyes and pursed her lips, Dante said nothing just started.  
"No hun, not really showing any recognition here…" He said finally looking away.  
"The hair has been dyed, and no, I'm not ten any more… But I can't look that different. Can I?" Patty questioned running her fingers through her chestnut hair. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.  
"Patty, Patty Lowell… It's been eight years!" Dante briefly smiled, then paused. "What d'ya want?" He asked, "Who sent you?"  
"Nice way to treat a female isn't it? Anyhow, Trish sent me, as did Lady… Although I did have a request of my own." Patty explained.  
"Ooh, that type of request, well to all of you, I'm single now!" He beamed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So now you can fight to the death for me." Patty scoffed at this remark then bent down and pulled her heels off.  
"Sorry, if you don't mind… They're absolutely killing me." She pulled both shoes off and put them on the desk in front of Dante, who examined them with cold eyes. His brow furrowed as he cocked his head.  
"Anyway, Trish and Lady want to remind you that you have a debt to pay." Dante just nodded, he continued to stare down at the floor and only looked up as he saw Patty beginning to pick up the pizza boxes and beer cans that littered the floor.  
"Oh, no really Patty…" He began standing up to stop Patty.  
"You really need to get a social life Dante, I'm not always going to be here for you, I'm not going to be here to clear up the mess you make!" Patty explained taking the armfuls of rubbish over to the bin, Dante lifted the lid for her and Patty willingly disposed of the litter because requesting to wash her hands.

When she returned she smiled and looked around to see Dante sitting on the sofa.  
"My request of you Dante…" Dante nodded and looked up.  
"_Mm?" _ Patty took a large gulp of air, sighed, fidgeted a little and then finally hesitated whether or not to actually say anything. She weighed out the odds of whether Dante would take the subject lightly or not… She shook her head, but then decided otherwise.  
"My request to you Dante, is that you take this." She pulled out of her jacket pocket a little black box. "Don't open it!" She exclaimed harshly.  
"Alright calm down…"  
"You may open it once I've left."  
"Why?" Dante looked at Patty, who stood looking at the floor.  
"Because, I want you to take it as a reminder of me. _Then forget we ever met_." She turned to walk toward the desk, grabbed her shoes and left. Dante didn't run after her, instead he ran to the window opened it and called out.  
"_Patty! Please wait!" _ But Patty didn't turn, she kept on walking rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. "Patty…" Dante murmured placing a hand on the window. After a moments worth of reflection, he opened the little black box. Inside sat a tiny inch big glass bottle. He picked it up and held it up to the light, at first he couldn't quite make out what lay in the bottle. But with close scrutiny, he figured it was Patty's blood. It had that odd smell to it, a metallic smell… But this, also had a nicer smell to it, a smell that Dante didn't recognise. He didn't pull the cork from the bottle, instead he took the small folded piece of paper from the lid and placed the bottle back in the open box. He read the letter slowly, making sure to read every word twice.

_My dearest Dante,_

The times we shared together will always be treasured in my heart, I don't need a souvenir or photo to remember your face or scent… I don't need anything to remember the times we spent together, good and bad. My request may seem harsh and selfish, but I wouldn't have asked such a difficult task of you, unless it were for a good reason.

The reason I was going to give you, I decided you needn't know, you need only know it was to protect you. Because if you truly love me Dante, you'll let me go. One day we shall meet again, who knows when or where. May fate decide the future, we have or don't have. The undecided future.

Be well and be happy… Patty Lowell.  
  
Dante's first tear escaped, it dribbled down his cheek, then finally hung at the edge of his face, before falling and hitting the floor. She hadn't mentioned the use of the blood, '_maybe it doesn't have a use…_' Dante thought to himself, but otherwise, why would she have given it to him?


	2. Maria

**A/N - Thanks if you decide to review, please point out any mistakes (in a nice way) I won't be able to change them, but it would still be nice to know. If you want me to do a certain something from this list that you like I am more than happy to do the following AT THE MOMENT:  
**_**  
* Glee  
* Vampire knight  
* Devil May Cry  
* Sweeney Todd  
* Wild Child  
* Mean Girls  
* Harry Potter**_****

Something felt very wrong, Dante sat in his usual café, he prodded the now drinkable strawberry sundae around with his spoon. He sighed heavily and let the spoon fall into the glass with a _clink. _As he turned to look out of the window, he saw something bright fall behind a tree trunk. It was nothing… He pushed the glass to one side, and for once felt he needed to pay for his strawberry sundae and he placed a £20 on the counter and called over to the waitress.

"Add the change to what I need to pay off from my tab!" She nodded as Dante left. He stepped outside and smelled the air, there was that odd smell lingering again… The smell that he couldn't quite place his finger on. The metallic smell didn't accompany it this time though, just that unique scent. Dante scanned the area around him, he hadn't brought his sword with him, but Ebony and Ivory accompanied him as usual. You never knew what could happen. Dante continued walking when he saw it again. That bright flash of colour behind the tree's over there. Would he approach with caution? _Nah…_ Dante strolled straight ahead into the trees, still on his guard he slowed down a bit as he approached the first tree. As he turned his head he saw a young girl, she had a good figure and was a nice height. But the thing that struck Dante the most, was the bright pink hair.  
"Oh sorry, am I disturbing you?" Dante asked warily.  
"No… No… I'm just reflecting a little." She replied standing, and when Dante saw her face, he knew something was wrong. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "My boyfriend left me…" She explained.  
"Ah… I don't wish to pry, but how long were you together?"  
"Five years… Since I was thirteen…" Dante showed no sympathy, he wasn't that sort of guy. He had problems of his own… "So, since you know my age, spill the beans." Dante looked up, he'd just say he was twenty three.  
"Twenty three." He replied firmly, he saw the look in her eye, the look that said something. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear then picked up her belongings: a small denim bag and a book.  
"By the way I'm Maria."  
"Dante." Dante replied bluntly, he wasn't in the mood for bouncy bright and colourful conversations. Plus, her hair was making his head spin.  
"I must be going. I hardly know you… But you seem a nice guy Dante." She turned around and walked away, disappearing behind the other trees.  
'_That was odd _' Dante thought to himself, as he was about to wander away he saw a little silver bell on the patch where Maria had been sitting. He picked the bell up, revealing the trails of pink elastic-string that followed behind. He clenched his fist around the bell and slipped it in his pocket; if he was quick maybe he could catch her. He began to run the way Maria had gone, but after five minutes of frantically peering around trees, he gave up. Now he thought about it, she looked a lot like Patty.  
_'I shouldn't think that, my mind wants me to believe Patty's going to come back… But she won't. And I know it.' _ He turned back the way he had come, his hand in his pocket holding the bell.

Patty lay in her hotel room staring at the ceiling, she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Dante. _How was he, how was he coping, had he found it? _She should have never gone back, she shouldn't have returned… It just made her more upset to think about Dante. There were never enough things to tidy, never enough errands to run for her mother to keep her busy, and because of this, her mind wandered into places she didn't want to remember. Places that were best forgotten.

"Devil may cry." Saying the same old thing every day made Dante bored. He sighed as there came no reply from the other end, so he slammed the phone down and drummed his fingers on the table.  
"What are the chances that that bloody thing is going to ring again?" _Ring ring, ring ring –_ "Devil may cry." Dante said tiredly into the phone.  
"Someone's having a bad day…" A female voice said, Dante recognised it, but didn't know from where.  
"We closed an hour ago." This line always worked with customers when he wanted to be left alone.  
"Well… On the door it clearly states 'open'." Dante's mouth dropped open and he paused, he opened his mouth to speak when he heard the _clunk _at the end of the other line. He sighed and didn't bother to even put the phone back in its holder as the door swung open.  
"Nice to see you again Dante, I heard you have your own business, didn't take me three seconds to pop up to that café and ask where they send your bills to." The pink hair, Maria.  
"Oh Maria… Was that-?" Dante gestured to the phone feeling most stupid.  
"Why yes it was. Doesn't seem you're going to get a good business talking to customers like that." Maria giggled in a girly way.  
"My jobs only go to _special_ situations." He paused, "If you know what I mean…" He chucked the last line on the end for effect.  
"Oh, well maybe my job isn't special enough for you." Maria made a dramatic show of turning around and leaving when Dante called out.  
"_Wait!"_ Maria spun back around and smiled. "Does it involve a certain 'D' word?" Dante regretted saying anything now, and just stared at her when she said nothing.  
"No…?" She said oddly, "But, it involves a little bell." Dante stood and pulled out of his pocket the bell from yesterday and placed it in her outstretched hand.  
"Thank you." Smiling she kept hold of the bell, "You see, it talks to me… It was my mothers."  
"Is she…"  
"No, she is very much alive. But let's just say she's taken a turn for the worse."  
"Ahh…" There was an awkward silence for a bit as Dante was rendered speechless.  
"Well, maybe I'll come back again soon." She smiled and left, closing the door gently behind her.  
'_Who was Maria, who did she resemble, was there a reason for our meeting, why do I have such feelings for her?' _ The question buzzed around Dante's brain, only one of them he was able to answer. And the answer was Patty, yet she didn't fit into this equation… There could be plenty of girls who looked like Patty. Dante shrugged it off, and remembered her words,

'_Because If you truly love me, you'll let me go.'_ He inhaled and held it, then let it out with a large sigh, before returning back to his desk, placing a magazine over his head and pondering the fact of why he existed._**  
**_

**A/N – I thought I'd mention, this is based on the Anime… So I don't really want to put Dante's demon form in… Plus I haven't played the games I've watched people play DMC4 thought and from what I saw it looked pretty epic. And since people are complaining about the hair issue… Yeah, might as well change it back…**


End file.
